Be Vulnerable for the First Time
by shanagi95
Summary: Skye is asleep at the Goddess Pond. What will happened when Jill come there and see him? One shot. The summary is bad cause I am not talented. Better inside. Disclaim: I don't own Harvest Moon. Feel free to review!


Be Vulnerable for the First Time

**A/N : This is a changed story! Enjoy!**

JPOV

I crept on my way to the Goddess Pond, had already learned my lesson when I woke up the Harvest spirits the last time I came here. Trust me, the normal Harvest Spirits was kind, cute, and polite. BUT, when I woke them, they were anything but those. They were so angry with me. So, before they kick me to my farm with my teleport necklace, they 'repaired' the necklace. Did you know what they had done? They screwed with the necklace's sense of direction. Now, I won't know where I will be transported by it. When I tried to transport to my farm, I could arrive at the roof. Sometimes, when I wasn't lucky, I'll transport to a completely different place. Oh! Don't forget I'll be blind for a while as the added side effect. And they refused to change it back!

Back to the Goddess Pond. It was so beautiful, especially in night. I had never came here when it was sunny. Last time I had the chance, I had woken up the Harvest Spirits, and you knew what had happened after that.

To be honest, my steps were very light. No one ever heard me walk, or run. But, I didn't know what had possessed me that night. I stumbled at everything I came across, so I was heard by them. Seriously, they had very sensitive ears!

Okay, I wouldn't blame them. So, tonight I pay extra attention to my surroundings. I watched my steps. And I also watched the figure lay near the Pond. Wait! The figure lie near the Pond!

I took some steps toward the figure and tried to identify the figure. He had a gray - no, silver hair. It was so long. His eyelashes were long too. He had a smile tugged on his lips. His skin was white. He had a slim, slender body. He almost looked like a female. The only thing made me know his gender was his jaw structure. He looked beautiful, and obviously he was prettier than me.

A minute passed before I acknowledged the fact I had stared at his face like a fan girl. I, the boyish girl that only keep her hair long because my parents had forbidden her from cut it, ogled a random person! _No_, I thought, I _had seen that face before_. _When did I see it?_

A memory came to me and I realized it. At the photo Lumina proudly showed me! He was the Phantom Thief! The one said he was a prince yada yada. Why was he here?

Like usual, the surprise (The thief's presence) wasn't taken well by my body. I fell backward. My back hit the big tree behind me. And once again, the luck wasn't on my side. I hadn't watched the Goddess Pond's scenery but I had already woken up the Harvest Spirits! Don't think that was all. I thought I had woken up the entire army now. I hit their tree!

Fortunately, my brain didn't stop working. I grabbed the thief's shirt and held my transport necklace. BLASH! I transported to my farm.

Well, this was the first time I brought other person with me when I transported. Truthfully, I didn't think I can do it. But I could. And I thought the effect had became worse. I had blinked at least 4 times but my sight hadn't came back at all. When I could see again, I noticed that Ihad sit in front of house. Hmmm? Did I heard water's splashing?

I looked around to tried to find the source of the sound. Aha! I found it. At the center of my Pond, a body struggled.

I narrowed my eyes to see more clear. I thought I felt my jaw fall. The body was the thief's, and the thief had been screaming like a girl while he gasped for some air. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed so hard until I felt my face was wet. Wow! I had laughed until I was crying!

The thief didn't notice me at all. This was the first time I meet a thief that couldn't swim. After a while, I became a bit concerned about him and spoke loudly to him. "You don't need to swim. You can stand in the pond without drowning." Well, what else could I say? I had already tested it, and the water only covered my knee.

After my words registered in his mind, he stopped struggling. More accurately. he freezed. I tried to hold my laugh after see his face. It was priceless. At last I stifled a laugh and he glared at me. I wasn't intimidated by him. He wasn't intimidating at all if he stands at the center of the pond, wet from his head to his toe, and just recovered from some shock.

"So, you want to stand there until the sun rise or get out and dry yourself in my house?"

The thief walked toward me. Water was dripping from his naked body. Towel was the only thing covered his body from me. He raised his eyebrow in front of me, asked for something.

"What?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but my voice betrayed me. He give me a crooked grin and spoke in a low tone, "Where is it? I need to wear it before we do anything more."

I placed my hands at my mouth to stop the voice wants to get out. When he took one step toward me, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hahahahhahah! It was so ridiculous! Hahaha! I can't stop laughing!"

At first, I thought he got into some shock again. His eyes had widened and his mouth was slightly opened. But he closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. I wondered if he tries to calm his mind. When he opened his eyes again, he scowled. His cheeks had a slight pink color. He blushed!

I stared at him incredulously. The infamous Phantom Thief that had already stolen many girl's hearts blushed in front of me. He must be uncomfortable. Everybody knew he was used to be confident, charming, always keep his cool, and now I laughed at him! Guilty started to fill my heart. But I couldn't help it! He just looked so funny. He tried to act dominant while he was completely at my mercy. Just look at him! He only wore a towel. His clothes were hanging outside, left to be dried. I wouldn't give it to him when he asked like that and will disappear as soon as I give those to him.

His blush became darker when he noticed I stared at him. I gave him a guilty smile, tried to assure him everything was okay, and at the same time told him I won't give in before he do it.

"W, will you give me my clothes?" He mumbled in a _very, very_ small voice.

"Pardon me?" Well, even if I couldn't hear him, but I was pretty sure about what he would say. I just loved teasing him. And his reaction made it more sweet.

If it was possible, his blush had deepen more than before. "Will you give me my clothes?" He asked a bit louder than before. I narrowed my eyes. He sounded so arrogant, so rude. "Please…" He added in a very small voice.

I sighed. I couldn't ignore him, even if I tried. He would catch cold if he stays that way any time longer. I brought him to save him from the Harvest Spirits, not to torture him. An idea had suddenly occurred to me. I turned and went outside without any word.

SPOV

I watched her leaving me alone in his house in silent. Okay, my mouth was silent, but my mind wasn't. I leaned to the wall behind me, ruffled my normally neat hair. Now it was very messy. I just can't brought myself to care about my appereance right now, especially after she had seen my worst moments.

_Why did she leave?_

_Will she come back?_

_Where were my clothes?_

_Hey, I was naked!_

_Hello, anybody home?_

_Did she know I'm a thief? If she knew, why had she left me alone?_

I was pretty sure I will burst in tears. But that was before she came back unexpectedly. At that point, I predicted I will die on humiliation. Why? Because I was in a very embarrassing position. I sat in front of the door, leaned to the wall. My left hand hugged my legs, and…. My mouth sucked my thumb. Her small towel could only covered some part of my body and I was showing her a place where the sun never shine, what had never been seen by any other person.

Except by my mother, but you knew what I mean.

I didn't know this will happened. If I know, I won't come to the Goddess Pond tonight. I won't rest my back on the grass. I won't fell asleep at the Pond. Oh God! How could I be so careless? Usually I was a very careful person. I hadn't heard her at all! All I knew was when I wake up, I was in a pond. And I was in a pond when I didn't know how to swim at all.

When I heard someone laughed, I cursed in my busy mind. How can the world create someone so cold hearted? A person that can laugh in my near dead experience? But after I 'saved', I realized the world indeed fair. Because in front of me the goddess stood, her laugh so carefree and beautiful, she helped me. But she was immune to my charm! I tried to seduce her and she just laugh!

I released my thumb and jump, tried to look better. But all of my hope was going to the hell when I saw her face. Somehow I knew she won't ever forget this event. Her sharp eyes made me feel more naked than before. It felt like she now knew everything I have, my life depended on her. She made me feel weak, want to surrender to her. I was completely vulnerable for the first time in my life, and worse, I love it.

**End Note : Thank you so much to **_**Popcorn Noms Lilli**_**!** **Her review made me realized my mistakes in this story. It was so much!**

**Actually, I was pretty content with this story's stoy line. Really funny. Skye was tortured by me! But now I am not really satisfied. I have a pretty strange humour, so I think you guys won't think this is funny.**

**You know, my interest in Harvest Moon had decreased. In Twilight, it was worse. I suppose I only like anime (Soul Eater and Detective Conan for now) and Harvest Moon. Well, in Harvest Moon, I won't update as much as usual, and that means I won't update as "fast" as before. I know, I know. I didn't update much. But now I had another reason (or excuse). I don't have internet connection anymore.**

**Thank you for those who had reviewed on this story! I'm sorry, I can't remember them, and I was writing without internet. I wonder when I can update this story? Hopefully soon! **

**And for Lillith, I don't really understand what do you mean in the end of your review. But, once again, thanks for it! I had tried my best in repairing this story. I hope this is better than before because I had read more English story. I don't use English in my life! Only in certain school's subject…**

**Ah! And last, I had forgotten to add this before.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**I don't own Harvest Moon. If I do, what am I doing here? I'll make Harvest Moon's story!**_


End file.
